If at First You Don't Succeed, Spy Spy Again
by sweetdreamer94
Summary: My take on what happens after Only The Good Spy Young. Cammie knows the COC is still after her. They will stop at nothing till they get her. No one is safe around her. She embarks on the ultimate mission to uncover the truth.   I hate summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just finished reading Only the Good Spy Young and oh em gee! I cannot wait for the 5th book. Obviously my imagination got the best of me...and my mind sort of cooked up this little story here. This is my take on what happens after the GG5 book. Hope you like it! **

**ps. this is only the first chapter.**

My feet pounded against the pavement. I felt my blood surging through my veins, and my heart was beating loudly in my chest. I whipped around the corner, down a dim narrow corridor, the sound of footsteps closing in behind me. I ran and ran, till I came to a dead end. I desperately searched the cold concrete walls for an opening, a doorway a passageway...something, but I was trapped. My captures were coming. I turned around and saw a masked figure standing a few feet away. THe words echoed in my head "

GEt her... _Get me_ as I backed away, and felt the cold wall press into my back.

"Gallager Girl"

The figure whispered, and my heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be!

He pulled the mask off his head, and there standing in front of me was Zachary Goode.

"What.." I started talking but he hushed me, closing the space that was between us.

"Gallagher Girl we don't have much time. They're coming. They're coming for you. They need what's inside you."

I was delirious. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have much time." His voice was dripping with desperation, and he was breathing heavily as he stared into my eyes pressing his lips hard into mine, as if this kiss were the only thing that kept us breathing. As if this kiss was the only thing left in this world.

There was a clacking noise coming down the hallway. I pulled away confused and looked over Zachs' shoulder's catching the unmistakable sent of delicious soap and shampoo that was his.

"Good Job Son."

"Zach?" I searched his dark brown eyes. But I couldn't read his emotions anymore. He had on his mask to block his emotions, and he was blocking them from _me_.

Mrs. Goode, pulled him back away from me and Zach looked down at the concrete floor.

"Led her straight to me." She smiled in satisfaction.

My blood boiled as I raised my fists.

"What do you want." I spat.

"You" Her red lips curled as she raised a hand and pointed a gun directly at my chest, her Circle of Cavan ring glistening in the dim light.

"What do you want from me!" I screamed, my voice bouncing off the walls.

She laughed. Her shrill voice sent chills down my spine.

"I want what lives inside you. You're the only one Cameron."

"Well you can't have it." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Oh we'll see about that ." She spat and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot made an earnumbing sound. It was mixed with screams...I think they were both mine and Zach's screams. I kept hearing screams. The agonizing screams and then they were gone.

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed, drenched in sweat. I looked over, checking to make sure my roomates/best friends in the world were still sleeping. Bex was sprawled on her mattress snoring softly, which by the way, she denies to the fullest extent. Macey was laying perfectly still on her bed, her chest rising and falling slowly and timely with her breathing pattern. I looked over and Liz had fallen asleep on her desk again. Her head was resting against her keyboard, and her desktop was open to the database. We had been trying to find the mystery behind Mrs. Goode. Liz searched everywhere, and this was all that we came up with.

Operative C. Goode. Ex Field Agent.

She had gone rogue. Obviously. She was recruited into the Cirlce. She was part of a sisterhood. _My _sisterhood. (The thought alone made me shudder) And she was in deep. Liz was trying to break through the firewall, but after 5 hours we kind of just gave up. It was our last night here. The last night for me surrounded by my sisters, in the safe walls of my school.

I reached over and pulled the plane ticket from my night stand. Re-reading everything over, even though I already had it memorized.

Non-stop flight to Nebraska.

I had everything planned out down to the very last millisecond.

Tomorrow, since I was being followed and guarded by the best agents in the CIA...I would have no other choice but to board that plane.

Grandma and Grandpa Morgan would be waiting for me at the ranch with a list of summer activities planned. And as much as part of me wanted to go and be that little girl again for the summer, the one who skips rocks with Grandpa at the pond, or spends hours in the kitchen listening to the sounds of Grandma cooking and baking, I knew that I couldn't go back to that life. Not without answers.

I was not going to put my grandparents in that kind of danger. Or anyone else for that matter.

The Circle wants me. They want something they think I have. And they are not stopping till they get it. No one is safe around me. I have no choice but to embrace my name and slip under the radar. Become the Chameleon, the best known pavement artist. Tomorrow night, while my grandparents drift off to sleep, I, Cameron Ann Morgan, will go on my most important mission of my life. Alone. If nobody can give me answers, then there is only one thing left for me to do. You know what they say, If you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself.

**So what did you think? Should I keep going with this story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

There's only so much a girl can do while flying first class (all thanks to the CIA) in a jumbo sized plane enroute to Nebraska. Two and a half hours gives you a lot of time to think. Especially when the only people sitting around you were special agent "babysitters" who were trained to watch/guard your every move.

I casually looked over at the trained operative sitting near me who had been assigned on my security detail. To an untrained eye, he appeared to be a normal middle aged man, seemingly harmless in his Omaha t-shirt and enjoying the sports seciton of the paper. But to a trained spy like myself, this man was a walking weapon who could probably kill a person with the front page of the Times he was currently "reading".

I averted my eyes and put my hands inside my jacket pocket. Yes, I was wearing a light jacket on the airplane. Every spy knows it's best to travel in layers. It's easier to loose a tail that way. My fingers dug into the pockets and brushed against the folded piece of paper, sending my mind reeling back to the events that took place earlier that morning.

The goodbyes were the worst.

Bex Macey and Liz bombarded me, giving me loads of advice and warning me to stay out of trouble. Bex gave me a look, she probably knew I would try and pull something like this. Which was why she threatened to personally kick my ass and serve it on a platter to the Circle herself if I even thought about leaving Nebraska. Macey gave me the biggest bone crushing hug. She studied me hard and long and told me to just hang in there. She offered to send me her private plane if I wanted out and asked again if I was sure I didn't want to spend the summer with the three of them. Liz teared up, which caused me to tear up as well. She flung herself at me and we all shared a group hug. I couldn't help but smile when she handed me a small device explaining that if I ever needed them, all I had to do was push the little button and they would be there in no time. She also gave me a batch of homemade cookies. For the record, I didn't even know that Liz Sutton could bake, but the cookies were amazing. I had already finished more than half of the batch. Note to self. Thank Liz next time I see her...whenever that may be.

After lots of hugging, teary eyes and promises to stay in touch later, I was sitting in a highly armed vehicle with my mother headed straight towards the airport. She kept stealing side glances at me.

"Cameron. Sweetheart. Promise me you will behave. Cammie..." My mother studied my face and held it in her hands. Her eyes bore into mine and for a moment, I wasn't staring into the eyes of the Headmistresses of the best school for exceptional young woman, or the eyes of one of the greatest spies of all time. No at that moment I stared into the eyes of a mother who feared for her only daughters life.

"I will come and join you as soon as I take care of a few things." I wanted to ask her what those things were but I simply nodded my head.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine I promise."

"I love you sweetheart. I'm going to make sure this will all be over soon." Yeah. I looked back and rested my hand on top of hers and gave her a weak smile.

Honestly I wasn't scared of them. I was sick of the Circle. Fed up. I was frightened for the people's lives around me. Which was why my mind was already set up. I glanced out of the window and watched as the scenery changed, my mind thinking about a certain someone I had wanted to say goodbye too.

I had searched the school grounds for the one boy I really wanted to see before I left. But as usual, mystery boy was no where to be found.

We arrived at the airport right on schedule. My mom and I, and the other four assigned agents, made our way to the gate to wait for my flight. Mystery boy was already out of my mind. I decided he was too much of a distraction. Like Macey said, it was his loss if he wasn't there to say bye to me. Not mine. Besides I needed to have a clear mind, rid of boys. I had more pressing matters to worry about. Like a secret terrorist organization that currently had me at the top of their wanted list.

I _thought_ I had put him out my mind. That was before I heard the one voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Gallagher girl" I spun around and my eyes collided with a pair of dark brown eyes attached to the body of Zachary Goode.

"Zach...What are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?" He smirked and bowed his head towards my mother, who smiled and nodded back, before turning and fumbling with her bag, pretending to look for something. I knew better.

"What are you doing in the airport?" How was it that this boy always appeared out of thin air.

He held up a plane ticket, "I have a flight of my own to catch. I knew you would be here so I just wanted to make sure you got on the plane safely." He smirked again.

I was stunned. His eyes danced as he leaned in closer, "My offer still stands you know." He nearly whispered.

_Flight 131 to Nebraska is now boarding_

I looked at the boy who had promised to take care of me. Who had offered to run away with me and protect me from the Circle.

"That's my cue" I glanced over at my mom who had gotten up and stood patiently waiting for me.

He looked at me again, with his piercing eyes and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, his hand slipping something into my pocket.

"What will you do now?" I asked him.

"There's something I need to take care of." I saw something creep into his eyes at that moment, "Be safe Gallagher Girl." Why did everyone have 'something' to take care of?

"Cammie" My mom called my name and I turned around motioning her with him my hand to wait. I turned back, ready to ask Zach another question.

But he was already gone.

I felt for the note in my pocket. I pulled out the piece of paper and glanced down at the small black words scribbled across.

'Be careful Gallagher Girl'

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. _

My mind snapped back into focus. I looked over at the guard and noticed he held his finger up to his ear, pressing softly, which probably meant people were speaking and sending him instructions through a comms unit.

The guard sitting in front of me adjusted his seat, he had been pretending to sleep during the duration of the flight. The one sitting across tugged on his ear. I wondered what that was code for.

The plane landed smoothly on the runway and within minutes I was already grabbing my bag and walking headed off, the four guards in toe.

The airport was crowded as we made our way through the terminal, following along with the rest of the passengers towards the baggage claim. The place where my grandparents were most likely waiting for me with a hand made welcome sign.

My heart pounded with every step I took. I imagined Soloman's voice in my ear. This was just another test. At the other end of a comms unit, Soloman was spitting out guides and tips, watching my every move from the safety of a van. My sisters were out there in the crowd with me somewhere, clinging to everyword Soloman ever told us. Except. This wasn't a test.

This was real. I was all alone and right now the only person and voice I had to rely on was my own.

I noticed a large group of girls making their way towards the bathroom.

You see, the good thing about having four highly trained male agents assigned to my security detail was exactlyt that. They were four higly trained MALES.

This was it. It was now or never.

I stopped walking, "I have to use the bathroom."

The guard with the Omaha shirt grunted, "Hold it."

"I can't." My voice strong and unfaltering, "It's that time of the month." I pulled out a tampon and gave the guards a look.

They had no other choice. "Make it fast."

I nodded and headed into the bathroom. Finding the farthest stall, and locking it shut behind me.

I quickly threw off my jacket, and stuffed it in the waste basket. I trashed the three bugs that they had placed on me earlier and pulled off the tracers.

I pulled out a black wig I had borrowed from Macey and pulled out a cute hat from my reversible designer bag.

I flushed the toilet and grabbed my bag that held all of my essentials, unlocking the door and surveiling my surroundings.

The girls I spotted earlier all looked to be around my age and they were standing by the mirrors, checking their hairs and adjusting their make-up.

They were talking about a summer exchange program. I casually walked up and washed my hands and noticed one of the girls had the same exact bag as Macey.

"I love your bag. Is that the limited edition Louis?" I asked, drying my hands, falling into the role of a 'typical' Gallagher Girl.

"Yeah! I bought it in Paris over spring break." She flipped back her hair and showed off her bag. THank you Macey.

"Oh my gosh I adore it. I was going to get one while I was in London, but my best friend beat me to it. And I absolutely refuse to have the same bag as her." I flipped my own hair. The girl eyed the shirt that Macey had given me.

"Ugh I completely understand" She held out her manicured hand, "Ashley,"she smiled.

"I totally have that shirt by the way"

"Elle" I shook her hand. "He's the best" I babbled on about the designer of the shirt, silently thanking Macey for her lesson on fashion.

7 minutes. 7 minutes had passed and I slapped the tracers on a woman who was entering the bathroom as I was walking out , in hopes of distracting the agents.

I casually slipped right by them. The four of them were in the exact spots as they were before and they didn't so much as look at me as I passed by. Walking within the group of girls and talking with Ashley as if we had been bff's, blending in, like a chameleon.

Even Soloman would have been proud.

I said goodbye to Ashley and walked closely behind a family of four, making my way towards the exit of the airport.

My heart was thumping loudly as I reached the sliding doors. I stepped out onto the platform, looking back for only a moment, before a gust of wind brushed my face. There was a row of taxi cabs and a city bus sitting at the end of the line. I made my way towards the bus walking at a fast pace and slid into a plastic seat behind an elderly man.

The busdriver closed the doors and the bus rolled out of the parking spot, traveling farther away from the airport and closer to the answers I was searching for. I half expected a team of CIA agents to board the bus and demand me to step off. But they didn't. I sat back and exhaled deeply as the bus headed towards the city.

The easy part was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first I want to say I have NEVER eve been to Omaha Nebraska so sorry if my little explanation of the city is way off. Let's just pretend they really do have an annual parade with lots of people who attend...for my stories sake! LOL

also Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wrote responses to ALL of them but then it got erased :/ :P Ill post them next time though!

ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

Do you know the feeling you get when you are being watched? The feeling that creeps it's way under your skin and embeds itself deep inside your core. The feeling that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge and makes your senses run on overdrive.

Unfortunately for me, my body has grown quite acustomed to that feeling.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck lift up as I manuevered myself around the busy city otherwise known as Downtown Omaha Nebraska. The city which normally should have been quiet and practically empty with it's little quaint shops and cobble stoned streets.

Who knew that today of all days was the day that Downtown Omaha was hosting its annual parade. The streets were crowded, packed all along Mainstreet. Solomons voice practically invaded my mind as I remembered the first lesson he ever taught us in Cov-ops class. _Notice Things._ Everywhere I looked people were waving little banners and one man was standing on the bench near me blowing an air horn. My ears closed in around the noise and I could hear children laughing, the elderly lady behind me coughing into a napkin and the pop of the motorcycle engine as it roared down mainstreet behind the colorful float commemorating Veterans.

The little beep sound coming from my watch told me time was up.

The field agents assigned to my tail should have noticed me gone by now. Most definately. In the case that Precious Cargo (aka Me) were to have been lost, kidnapped, detained, gone MIA etc. then the agents would have to follow standard protocol. Code Red.

Alert everyone on the Alpha Net...CIA..FBI..NSA the whole nine yards..including my mother and everyone else.

Yikes.

I knew I had to get out of that city. And fast.

It should have been easy, I should have been able to slip by unnoticed, glide through the crowds, weave my way in and out without being watched or tailed. But for some reason, some reason, my gut instinct told me otherwise. My stomach churned and beads of sweat formed on my palms as I turned the corner and searched the street. I felt someone watching me. I had the feeling someone had been following me. Just like Boston.

That's when I heard the chiming of the bells hanging over the white washed door and saw the swish of a black tailcoat out of the corner of my eye. It was too hot for someone to be wearing a coat. My heart pounded as every lesson ever taught to me came rushing in, and I moved my feet on instinct, ducking behind a large woman and blocking myself from view. I kept a visual on the door, looking at the shadowed figure through a reflection, I must have been slacking because I didn't even see the kid on my right, the kid that I slammed into.

"Woah" He caught me as I stumbled and I couldn't help but melt as my nose registered a familiar scent. Could it be?

"You alright?" He asked, dimples forming on his perfectly tanned face as I looked up and gazed into his green eyes. For a second I thought it was _him_.

"Y-Yeah I didn't see you there sorry" I was telling the truth..where did he even come from.

"That's too bad cuz I definately saw you" He smiled, flashing a brilliant white smile framed with dimples.

He noticed me? This guy who looked similar to that one famously hot actor noticed me? Cameron Ann Morgan, the chameleon, the girl who goes by unnoticed?

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the side window and I had to do a double take. I didn't even recognize myself. I realized suddenly that at that moment I was not Cameron Ann Morgan. I was dressed in an outfit I, Cammie, would never wear on my own. I was in disguise. A disguise to hide myself from the people who were out looking for a girl who resembled me, not a girl who looked the part of a typical Gallagher Girl. Instead I had caught the attention of Mr. Mcdreamy over here.

"The name's Kent." He stuck out a well toned arm and I couldn't help but notice how strong his grip was.

"Allison" I said taking back my hand.

"Allisonnn" He rolled the name around his tongue. "I like" He laughed. "My friend was right." He bounced on the balls of his feet and nodded over towards a couple of guys who looked around my age standing against a newspaper stand. "He bet you had a hot girl name." He cupped his hand on his mouth and shouted over "Dude you were right!" He turned around and smiled, "You definitely have a hot girl name"

I felt my face blush.

So are you enjoying the festivities?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah the parade. It's nice."

"It blows" He said looking at me with his green eyes. He was about to say something else but frowned as he focused on something behind me.

"Do you know that guy?" I turned around, following his gaze and easily spotted a man in a black suit walking straight in my direction. He stuck out in the crowd, while everyone else was looking out towards the street, this man had his eyes locked on me. His hand was pressed firmly to his ear and his mouth was moving very fast. Luckily for me I could read lips, and his most definitely said "Precious Cargo in sight"

Crap.

I spun back around fast.

"It was nice meeting you and all but I really gotta go..." I was about to disappear when Kent held me back.

"Woah, you need to ditch him or something?"

I nodded. "Or something"

His lips curled up and his eyes danced as he said "Follow me"

* * *

Note to self. Boys were DEFINITELY a major distraction.

Kent grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me through the crowd.

That's when I caught sight of two more agents.

One was on the other side of the street, he was running parallel to us. The other was making his way through the masses of people. Fast.

"Quick Allison in here" Kent pushed open a side door of a building, and I just followed right after, into the unknown being led by a boy I had just met who obviously was experienced in running away from people. I didn't even care. All I wanted was to get those agents off my tail. How had they even found me?

We ran down a hallway that zigzagged and Kent knew his way around. He ducked into a side hallway and ran towards a black door. He slammed it open and we exited into a back alley. He took me around a giant dumpster and stopped once we were standing in between two buildings, the sounds of the parade in the distance.

"THat was fun." He was panting as he mischievously smiled. "I think we lost them."

"Yeah."

"Who were those guys anyways?"

I opened and shut my mouth.

"Hey that's okay. I get it." He spoke with his hands.

"I like a girl with mystery. It's sexy" He said with his dimples.

Sexy? Me?

He cupped his hand on my face and slowly leaned in.

"Woah stop" Who was he kidding I only just met him! I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Sorry. I should have known, a girl like you is already taken."

"Yeah." Sort of.

"Look Kent. Thanks for your help and all. I really appreciate it. It's best if I didn't tell you who those guys were. For both our sakes."

He looked lost for a moment.

I heard a sound coming from the other end of the black door, "I really have to go."

We both looked at each other.

"Go then, I'll distract these guys."

"You sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. No sweat." He smiled showing his dimples. "If you're ever in town again, look me up okay."

"Yeah I will." Not.

He pulled back a metal gate, "I use this all the time." The gate hid a narrow alley that led into a side street.

"Go. I'll see you around Allison."

"Bye Kent..Thanks" I turned around and pumped my legs. I heard the metal gate shutting as I sprinted away from bad boy Kent who enjoyed being chased, away from those men. I turned the corner and found myself on a deserted street. Or so I thought.

I failed to notice the black suburban.

I failed to notice the three figures that had suddenly appeared in front of me.

I failed to notice a particularly large piece of wood flying at me just before it whacked me on the side of my head.

I _did_ notice the voice of the smallest figure say, "Oopsie Daisy" just before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a little longer to post this chapter up because I have relatives visiting. But i'll try and post the next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoy this. It's just getting started. **

**Also a big shoutout and thank you to all who have reviewed and enjoyed my story!**

**And to answer some of them...**

** bunniezluvme I'm not familiar with that site and YES! The gallagher girls are definitely back! **

**Anya Martinez Im glad you enjoyed it and I realized the characters were a bit ooc...my imagination got the best of me lol. And we'll see what Zach has up his sleeve ;)**

**GGirl Liz is seriously underestimated ;)**

**xXGoodeSpiesAreWorthItXx Love your review!**

**

* * *

**

Voices. The first thing that my mind registered were the voices.

"How much further?" An all too familiar voice laced with a british accent spoke.

"Well according to the coordinates, we should be 20 miles away." A soft voice answered. "Oops!"

My body jerked as we swerved and I realized then that I was laying in the backseat of a moving vehicle. My head was resting on a pair of legs and I felt fingers gently glide through my hair.

"Keep your eyes on the bloody road will you? Is she awake yet?" She hissed.

Yes I was awake.

I felt a sensation bubble through my body, slowly, as realization settled in...and I'm not talking about the throbbing sensation that was pulsating from my sore head. I'm referring to the bubbling feeling of...anger. Yes. It was anger that crept through me as I lay perfectly still, trying to ignore the small feeling of relief and hope that accompanied it.

My eyes were still closed and I felt the legs underneath me shift a little. There was a slight pause before the girl who had my head cradled in her lap answered.

"She's been conscious for the past minute and 20 seconds"

Bex must have turned around in her seat then because she suddenly spoke in a very thick accent, "Well then why the hell are her bloody eyes still closed. (the next few words were a colorful arrangement of insults spoken in Farsi which I'd rather not repeat)

"Bex..." Macey recoiled and removed her hand from my hair.

"Cam...Cammie" She gently said my name as I slowly opened my eyes, her face swarming into focus.

Now at that moment there were a couple of things I wanted to do first.

1. I wanted to beat the crap out of the three of them for interfering with my mission and I knew I could even from the backseat of this vehicle.

2. I wanted to wrap my arms around each of them and give them a bone crushing hug.

I chose neither but at the time I would have gone with the first choice.

"No...No...NOO!" I bolted upright, something I shouldn't have done as my head cried out in protest.

"Liz stop the car." I spoke in a low even tone as Macey gaped at me.

"But we-" The petite blonde cautiously started to reply as she eyed me from the rearview mirror.

"LIZ!" I interrupted more strongly and we all toppled as Liz swirved the car off the road and jaggedly put it in park. A jeep whizzed by loudly honking it's horn at Liz's driving skills.

Wasting no time, I gripped the handle of the backseat door and pushed it open, jumping out beside a green pasture. That Jeep grew smaller and smaller in the distance, leaving us all alone on that highway.

I took a few paces away from the car, my feet crunching into the gravel as I heard the whining of three car doors open.

"Cam" Macey called out. Behind her I saw Bex and Liz moving closer.

I couldn't help myself from letting the anger that was bubbling inside me, bubble outward.

"No! You guys stop it!" I held up my hands, whipped my body around and stared down at the three faces of my best friends. Liz literally froze midstep.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" I cried out...wondering then where exactly was the 'here' I was referring to?

Macey and Bex kept walking, Bex had a determined look on her face.

"No! Cam _you _stop it! What the bloody hell were you thinking! How could you be so stupid!" Bex stood inches away from my face, her hazel eyes piercing into mine when I realized then that Rebecca Baxter, the girl who helped capture and expose a double agent when she was only 12, the girl who fought and took on 3 very large Circle members last semester, my best friend..was frightened. And it unleashed something inside of me that had been dormant.

"Cammie I know you want to find answers, I know you want to find out what the hell it is they want from you . Hell I know I do too! But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. It doesn't mean you have to face them alone or runaway from us !" Her voice shook as she pointed between Macey, Liz and herself.

"They want me! Don't you guys get it!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air.

"They want _me_...they need _me_!" I stabbed my chest with my pointer finger as I spoke. "They are the reason my dad is dead. They're the reason I have to hear my mom cry herself to sleep every year on the anniversary of my fathers death!" My face was wet. I don't even know when I had started crying.

"Aunt Abby was shot. Shot! By a bullet that had _your_ name on it" I pointed to Macey who had tears developing in her eyes. "Why? Because you were with _me_! And they wont think twice about getting people out of their way just so they can get their hands on me." I was shaking.

The girls all stared at me with a haunted look on their faces because they knew every word I said was true and neither of them had dry eyes .

"There willing to hurt the people I love and care about the most. If that means I have to go out on my own and continue on alone in order to protect the ones I love, then my God I won't even think twice about it." I turned away from them. "Stay away from me. It's not safe." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. There was an eery silence that followed. For a minute there I almost thought that they actually listened to what I had said. I almost thought that they had decided to leave me alone. But then Bex's voice cut through the silence, shattering those possibilities and reminding me why I called her my best friend.

"We're sisters Cam. I don't care what you say," Rebecca Baxter crossed her arms and stood her ground, "Because I'm not leaving you." Her voice not faltering for one second.

"Neither am I!" Liz crossed her arms too.

"Ditto" Macey answered.

"But It's not safe for you guys!" I countered, already realizing it was a lost cause, but I voiced my opinion anyways. "_I'm_ not safe" I barely whispered, and if those three standing before me wouldn't have been highly trained spies then I know they wouldn't have heard me.

But they are. And they did.

"Cam, you were there for me last year...when no one else was. Now it's my turn. I don't care about the dangers or the risks. Someone is after my best friend and you bet your ass I'm gonna fight till the end. Cammie..." Macey placed her hands on my shoulder, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down my cheek, "I think you hit your head one too many times if you actually thought you were gonna be able to get away with this. Especially from us!"

"She's right Cam. I mean come on...what if your in a tight situation and you need someone to hack into the security system in under 60 seconds" Liz eyed me.. Are you gonna do it?"

Macey jumped, "And what if you're cornered and surrounded by agents...whose gonna be there to help you kick some ass?"

Bex stood quietly observing before answering, "You're a twit Cam" She stared at me with a serious look on her face before letting a smile creep in, "But this is gonna be bloody brilliant."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards as Macey said, "Face it Morgan. You need us."

"Nothing I say will change you're guys' mind?"

"Nope. Cam we're with you the whole way through." Liz had a blotchy face. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Macey and Bex joined in.

Seconds later Liz pulled away, "By the way I'm so sorry about the concussion. You came running so fast, I didn't see you and everything was just a blur- "

"Wait that was you?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! We were coming to your rescue...we knew they had your tail!" Liz responded.

"How did they find me? I ditched the tracers in the airport. And the bugs." I stopped and eyed them. "How did _you_ guys find me?"

"Cam...HOnestly... you seriously underestimate us." Bex patted my shoulders and nodded towards Liz, " Show her."

Liz got all jumpy and excited...the way she always did when she spoke about her gadgets. "Okay see this little thing here?" She pulled out a black little box, "This baby has the ability to detect tracers. You still had one embedded in your hair when we found you in the back street." She waved the black box over my head and slowly brought it down, "And _we_ found you because well...before you left...i kind of sort of slipped you a tracer of my own.." The black box buzzed to life at it passed over my stomach.

My eyes bulged wide. "Liz you didn't"

"Oh she did.." Bex held up a plastic baggie..."Cookies anyone?" and smiled.

* * *

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING HIGHLY TRAINED OPERATIVES AS YOUR BESTFRIENDS

Con: You can never let anything slip by them. Ever. Because they're just that good.

Pro: There isn't anything that can't be done...or hacked or cracked or broken into or traced.

Con: They like to dissect your plans for a mission...even ones you worked really really hard on.

Pro: They will always have your back no matter what situation your in... including being wanted by a very ancient very dangerous terrorist organization

Con: They crave information...more specifically information about the other sex and your interaction/lack of with them...aka information on a certain boy who helped me escape from those Agents.

Pro: They have unlimited access to the most elaborate and elicit databases. Especially when one of them is called Elizabeth Sutton.

Con: They're spies

Pro: They're spies


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh It's been forever since my last post! I'm sorry! But I have not forgotten about this story and I am determined to finish writing it. Just please bear with me. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Every good operative knows its highly important to analyze every mission. Whether it be a simple reconnaisance mission or a highly classified top level clearance one. You have to strategically comb through the details; Pick out mistakes, if any in order to avoid them from happening again; Dissect every encounter, whether it be with civilians or other agents and more simply;

Retrace your steps .

This is probably the most crucial aspect of a mission. One I know about all too well, because 90 percent of the time there's something or someone you've missed

**...**

I pulled my legs in closer to my body and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear as I stared out across the shimmery lake, watching the sun dip behind the blue mountains.

I was lost in my thoughts going over everything that had happened. The Circle, that day behind the waterfall, the airport and the parade in Omaha. I was thinking about my mission,my reason for leaving in the first place and the possible dangers that lay ahead as I faintly heard the sound of three sets of footsteps softly making their way closer to me.

"No I'm telling you the Bazinsky method is full proof." Bex and Liz were discussing the easiest way to take down a bodyguard.

Macey reached me first and quietly sat down beside me placing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer towards her.

"This all seems a little too familiar doesn't it?" A sad smile crept its way to her face.

I remembered the last time I found myself in a safe house similar to this one. Unaware of the danger that was threatening me, hidden on a lake almost identical to this one, standing besides a girl who was merely but a shadow of my best friend.

That felt so long ago now.

"I just..." I tried to collect my thoughts to form the right words but my mind was too jumbled. I sighed instead, "It's so quiet here."

I felt Macey's eyes intently stare at me, she was about to say something. But Liz sat beside me, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Bex gracefully sat next to Macey and said, "It's perfect."

Liz had managed to locate a safe house in a location that is well, for lack of a better word 'safe' and classified. I can't tell you the exact location but I can say it was nestled between a beautiful mountain range. A crystal blue lake lay behind it and a single winding road led down the mountain to a gorgeous little town.

It had been exactly 36 hours since I had last seen Zachary Goode standing before me in the airport. 24 hours since me and my best friends set up camp in this safe house. And I truly did feel safe. Away from all of the commotion. Away from worry and for a little bit, I almost felt normal. Like a girl on summer break with her three best friends.

Almost.

"What's that Cam?" Bex pointed to the familiar worn out piece of paper that I had, until then, kept to myself.

"A note. " I simply said before passing it over to the girls for further inspection.

"Be careful Gallagher Girl" Liz read slowly and flipped the little piece of paper over in her small hands, bringing it up to her face for a closer examination.

"Lemme see that" Bex stretched out her hand and gave the piece of paper a once over before returning it to me.

"Zach?" Macey knowingly asked.

I nodded, "He said he had things to take care of."

"Typical." Bex huffed and Liz shot her a look.

"What!" Bex shrugged her shoulders and raised her arms, "I'm just saying!"

"Yeah." I anwered, but my mind was thinking about what Zach had told me in the tombs of Blackthorne. The piece of information he had revealed to me about his school. About his training. About his special skills and abilities. I hadn't told the girls about that...yet. I was waiting for the right time, the right moment to tell them, looking for the right words to say...

"Blackthorne's not a school for spies." And just like that it was said and done.

"What? What do you mean? _Excuse me_?" Liz, Macey and Bex answered simultaneously.

"It's an undercover institution used to train assassins." I had been focused on looking away from the girls faces and focusing instead on the still water of the lake,watching the last bit of sun rays dancing across it's reflection. But I as I turned to face them, meeting their eyes, I knew exactly what I would find.

This was the first time I had ever seen Liz Sutton look completely lost. Macey's face was in utter shock and her mouth hung wide open. Bex's face slowly transformed from a look of pure shock to a look of such intensity that I had only ever seen once when she was told she would never be able to beat James Bond 007 status because girls were simply incapable of ever doing such a thing.

"What! But how! _Assasins_? That can't be. That just...but that means..that means..But your mom and Mr. Soloman.."I could almost see the wheels of Liz's mind turning, sorting things out and working hard at putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"They're killers? Cold-blooded killers. Executioners. Hit-men. Murderers?" Macey softly said in disbelief.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Bex leaped to her feet fuming and began pacing. "This is unbelievable. All this time...and they're _assassins" _She said the word as if it were poisoned.

"We can't trust him Cam. We can't trust anybody..._Assassin_? Do you know who hires_ assassins_? Do you know which terrorist organization is _crawling with _assassins?" She roared.

Suddenly Liz shot up off the ground and bolted for the house.

Bex Macey and I stared at each other for only a moment before running after her.

I raced up the wooden steps of the porch behind Bex and Macey and closed the frail door behind me, placing the rusting chain back in its lock, as if that were enough to protect us from a highly dangerous terrorist organization. Bex made eye contact with Macey, signaling her to tug on a wooden ornament that was nailed into the wall. She nodded in response and everything seemed to happen at once. Suddenly steel panels rolled down every possible entry into the house, covering the large bay window that overlooked the lake and sealing off all doors. The 72 inch plasma screen tv in the living room that was tuned to the news instantly switched to a live feed of 12 different surveillance cams located throughout the perimeter. The marble countertop of the island that lay in the center of the elaborate kitchen flipped over to display a case of state of the art weapons and ammunition and the almirah opened up to reveal a hidden computer system which rivaled the ones found back at our school. The lake house was lit with an eery red glow for exactly 1.5 seconds before a mechanical voice sounded throughout. "House Secured"

It was a fortress. A spies dream. And it would be virtually impossible for anyone to come within 100 feet of the house without us knowing.

"Liz?" I asked and watched as the petit blond girl franticly began rummaging through her bag, throwing things around and shoving everything off the glass dining room table. She flipped open her laptop and her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Bex walked over to her, peering over her shoulders and bending down to get a closer look at the screen.

"No...it can't be...but your mom and Mr. Soloman wouldn't have let..and and and he fought _with_...but what _if_" She was rambling and babbling on incoherently making Macey rush over and place both of her hands on either side of Liz's shoulders, "LIZ!"

It worked. Macey had managed to make Liz snap out of it. The petit blonde looked up at Macey, breathing hard and holding her stare before turning to look directly at me.

"Liz?" I asked having a hard time trying to figure out the look she had on...it was almost guilty.

"I think we need to leave." She said in squeeky voice.

"What?Why?" Bex asked raising her voice, "Why would we leave this place. It's the safest place we can be in. It's probably the only place we can be right now."

"Why would we leave Liz?" I asked walking closer, walking directly behind her to see what she had pulled up on her laptop.

There displayed on the screen was a picture of a green eyed, brown haired boy with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Before I could ask why his face was displayed on the screen, why his file was labeled 'Possible Threat', or what he had to do with us leaving this fortress of a safehouse, a loud and obnoxious beeping rang throughout the entire house.

"Intruder."

The mechanical voice screamed in our ears and the four of us instantly jumped. My heart banged in my chest and I quickly scanned over the surveillance cam for any sign of movement.

But just as soon as the lights began to flash and the voice screamed throughout the house, and just before I had time to sift through all of the possible identities of the intruder, it stopped.

And a tall boy was opening up the front door, walking right in, strolling over to a small box on the wall and punching in a code as if he were simply turning off an oridnary house alarm.

"Hello Ladies."

Zachary Goode closed the door of the small box and smirked.

I could only imagine the look that appeared across my face and if it was anything remotely close to Liz's then I really don't want to imagine. I didn't have time to react. My feet seemed to be glued to the floor and I couldn't even move. I just stood and watched Bex suddenly break in his direction, leaping through the air and I swear she broke a record for the length of that jump. Zach didn't even have time react. He wasn't prepared because he didn't even block Bex as she dove, sending them both smashing into a porcelain vase and knocking him straight to the ground.


End file.
